minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Spencer (Creeper)
Spencer.png|Spencer Spud.png|Spencer's second personality, Spud Spike.png|Spencer's bad personality, Spike Sparky.png|Spencer's intellegent and adventurous personality, Sparky Smoothie.png|Spencer's female and skillful personality, Smoothie Splendid.png|Splendid, the super hero personality of Spencer About Spencer is a creeper who was borned on Earth in England. He is sensitive, friendly, weird and helpful to friends and good guys, but not nice to Villains and doesn't talk to strangers and Shapeshifters. Spencer also have about five different personalities: *Spud *Spike *Sparky *Smoothie *Splendid Personalities Spencer have five different personalities (as mentioned above and which is actually his characters) and earned them after being very intellegent and for beeing in about four Martial Arts and improving and because of him losing friends and want to help others as well as himself. *'Spencer' - His original self is as friendly as Wild Creeper and is a friend of him. He has technique, speed. accuracy and mechanism of structures and forces. Spencer is much sensitive and he never give up on his friends (unless they betray him and try to kill him) because he can change into any of his personality. *'Spud' - Is the Martial Arts and positive. He is quick to react and will agree on whatever option seems the easiest to him. He can attack the same strength as a Diamond Sword. Spud have perseverance and indomitable spirit in saving his friends, himself and fighting bad guys. He cannot befriend any of his friends nor give up on his friends who have amnesia. *'Spike' - Is the tuff, irritable, irascible and very strong personality of Spencer. He does not care what he do and can do anything to eliminate or defeat bad Guys, no matter how dangerous. He is considered lucky, aggressive and survival. If someone, especially Der or Nix, annoys him, he will become angry easily and try to kill annihilate or humiliate them. *'Sparky' - Sparky or SSSsssparky is the most intellegent and adventurous personality of Spencer. He loves parties and adventures, especially when coming to Mining and long quests. He can even be a comedian to his friends and strangers, especially female creepers. Sparky likes electrical appliances and items that are for fun, like the IRedstone Phone. When his friends is in great danger, he is always prepared to help *'Smoothie' - Smoothie is a skillful female character of Spencer. She does not love boys as her girlfriend and is single. She is a bit sensitive and have tenacity, especially when fighting against villains. She can craft weapons very well, use them against Villains and also skillful against to them, cook very well and very excellent at brewing. She is more the hardworker than the other personalities, even more than Splendid. *'Splendid' - Splendid is the superhero and the rarest charactered personality of Spencer. He can only come in when there's a very alerting and dangerous emergencies. He can fly and have the powers of DeR, except for webbing and shapeshifting. Many female creepers likes him though, even the same way like Wild Creeper. Trivia *He is similar to Mike from Total Drama's; TDAS and TDRI. *Borned weird, like a hybrid of a Regular Creeper and a Fire or Starfire Creeper. Category:Creeper Variations Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:RedFurnace's Fanfics